


Bottom Caboose One Shots

by CabbageLord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, This was bound to happen sooner or later guys :'))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: 'So come on gents, and grab your friends, and cram yourselves inside of me! No, wait...that, that is not what I meant.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a thing so I made it a thing :'))

Yes yes hello!! In celebration of Red vs Blue season 16, I decided to create this! One reason being that Caboose deserves more love, and the other, I love bottom Caboose.

I will definitely come up with some one shots of my own, but I also ask of you guys to give me a pairing with Caboose you would like to see! Other than that, feel free to give me a scenario as well. I will do anything, from the filthiest of smut to the sweetest of fluff. Don't be shy my dudes!!

Unless stated otherwise, I am open to all kinks...except rape. So yes yes, please go ahead and make requests! I hope you guys will enjoy!


	2. Yeah, I Love You Too... (Felix/Caboose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho, I'm always a slut for some good ol Felix x Caboose. There seriously needs to be more content of them:')))

 There was only so much Felix could take before he eventually snapped. Keeping up this act now was so much harder than he thought, especially with Tucker and the rest of his stupid friends constantly trying to get the upper hand on him. The first couple times were funny of course, but eventually, Felix grew tired. Just one minute to himself is all he asks for. Is that such a bad thing to wish for? Just a minute of peace without having to listen to Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and especially-

"Hi, Felix!"

Mm, nevermind what he was going to say. Pausing in his night stroll, Felix turns, a smile on his face behind his helmet. Thankfully, there was one person that could, surprisingly enough, cool him down. His smile fades slightly when he sees nothing behind him, but it comes back when he looks down to see his favorite little soldier squatting at his feet. Er, little really wasn't such a great term to use for him now, was it?

"Hey Caboo, what are you up to?" Felix places his hand on his cocked hip, glancing down in amusement. Speaking of cock, with the way Caboose was squatting, he was perfectly aligned with the older mans crotch area. If only his armor wasn't in the way, he could get Caboose's helmet off and watch as the younger mans lips stretched around his dick, drool pouring down his chin and clear blue crystal eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he stared up innocently-

"I am sneaking! Tucker told me to come and spy on you, so that is what I am doing!" to emphasize his point, Caboose, while still squatting, begins to walk in circles around the older man. How he managed to do that without falling was certainly impressive.

Chuckling, Felix bends to grab Caboose's hand and pulls him up to stand. 

"When you're spying on someone, you're not supposed to tell them you know?" Honestly, Felix wasn't surprised. Tucker was set on knocking him down, so he would send Caboose to come and check for any weak points. Tough luck, he wasn't going to find out anything. Felix has to be on gaurd 24/7, despite him being the dangerous one everyone had to look out for, even if they didn't know it. 

"Honestly, I can't believe he would send you out here so late. You never know what could go bump in the night, Caboose."

"I have you here though, so it is not so scary!"

"Babe, you're killing me." groaning, Felix pulls Caboose along until he found an empty crate of cargo for them to sit on. Might as well take a break with Caboose until the blue soldier got tired. Which, in all honesty, could take a while.

"Well, since you're here, you can just spend time with me. Sound good babe?" Caboose quickly nods before he hoists himself onto the crate, gently swinging his legs back and forth as soon as he was comfortably seated. Felix follows right after, sitting alongside his little soldier.

Who would have fucking thought that of all people, Caboose would be the one who Felix ended up holding dear? The dimwitted, clueless soldier who talked to tanks and who always spelt his name wrong.

While those may be true, Caboose was also kind, and so very strong. He could easily toss Felix across the training ground if he wanted, but, thankfully, it had never come around for Caboose to actually do that.

If he were being honest, those weren't the qualities Felix had noticed first. Nope, believe it or not, it was the looks that drew him in.

Felix tended to take showers by himself, and only rarely is there someone occupying another shower stall. At first Felix had thought he was alone, but as he finished up his cleaning and walked out of his stall, towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes were immediately drawn to a meaty pale ass that was practically begging to be striked until it bloomed pink.

Look, Felix honestly wasn't one who cared about gender. As long as you were a good fuck, then he didn't care. As soon as he got his release, then he would leave. That's how it always was for him. So damn, with this naked man in front of him, as long as he was willing, Felix would gladly plunge his cock into him, because that ass was fine.

Then, the man had turned, and Felix's heart actually skipped a beat. Fair skin, scars scattered here and there. Soft looking blonde curls that framed an innocent looking enough face. And to top it all off, dark blue eyes that peered over at Felix in slight surprise, before warming up in recognition and crinkling slightly when he smiles. Felix's heart skipped a beat again. Fuck, this guy was fucking adorable? He had a strong and muscular stature, and seemed to be a bit taller, but there was this sort of softness that gave him an air of innocence many of the other men here had lacked. In other words...he was perfect.

Then...he opened his mouth. As it turns out, this beautiful young man was non other than Michael J. Caboose. Oh fucking hell.

Caboose had excitedly greeted him, rushing over to greet him, as naked as the day he was born. Felix, oh Felix, had felt his cock grow in size under his towel. But he played it off, and engaged in a pleasant conversation with the younger male. Even while he was naked, and the both of them were alone, Felix still had to put up his act. Even if this was Caboose, he can't let himself slip up.

The events there passed quick, and Felix had dried up and put his armor back on before leaving as quickly as he could, his mind screaming at him to turn around and fuck Caboose's tight hole until he was screaming. And he did, eventually.

After that, everyone noticed how Felix was usually by Caboose's side almost all the time, constantly talking to him. It got to the point where Tucker was even suspicious about his actions. The aqua soldier knew just how adorable Caboose was, and he knew lots of the men here were definitely sex deprived, so put two and two together, and bad shit was bound to happen. But this was Felix so...Tucker had to trust him.

While the sex was fucking great, Felix had actually come to learn a lot about Caboose. From how he was born on the moon, to the fact that he had seventeen sisters, to how he accidentally crushed his old hamster Mr. Frittles because he had shown it too much love. It was all interesting, really, and Felix wished he himself had something to say about himself, but it all came out blank. Hell, even his real name is something he preffered to keep hidden. That's okay though, Caboose had talked enough for the both of them. For the first time in a pretty long time, Felix had been grateful.

He wasn't sure when exactly he had began to feel something for Caboose, but he did. One day he woke up, took a look at Caboose, and he just knew he was gone. So, so far gone. That just makes everything...

Felix is shaken from his thoughts when he feels a hand grab his own. He slowly turns his gaze to see Caboose looking back at him, his head tilted.

"Are you okay Felix?" a second passes, and Felix nods, squeezing his hand back in return.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine Caboo. How about you head to bed now, yeah? I gotta finish up my patrol." it took a moment to comprehend the words, but when he did, Caboose quickly nods, sliding off of the crate. He takes a few steps before turning and waving.

"I love you Felix!" and then he's off. Felix honestly didn't care that he was loud. Let them all hear. With a chuckle, he waves at Caboose's retreating form, only dropping his hand when the young soldier was completely out of sight.

 

 

"I love you too..."

 

 

Huh, that's funny. His heart hurts for some reason. No, no he knew why. In the end, he was a monster. Soon, his cover will be blown, and his true colors will come to light. Felix will, without hesitation, kill those in his way. If Caboose was someone who blocked his objective, it doesn't matter how much he loved him...

 

 

He would have to put him down too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well, we all know how everything ends, don't we? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!! Feel free to leave a request down below!  
> Up next, Tucker and his damn blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, own Red vs Blue. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> If you love Rvb, come say hi to me on Twitter @CabbageLord1 as well as on Tumblr @protectcabba2k! I always enjoy meeting new people :)


End file.
